Lovers
by seritha
Summary: Harry and Ginny one shot as always. Harry helps out Ginny with her Patronus charm.


**Disclaimer: I think I left this off the last one -.- ne how I don't own the characters, we all know that, my writing isn't near hers.**

"Ginny," Hermione said as she waved her hand in front of the red head's face.

But she didn't respond.

"Earth to Ginny!" Hermione said a bit loudly as she gently shoved the younger girl.

"Oh what?" Ginny asked a bit startled as she looked up at her bushy haired friend.

"You spaced out on me, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking sorry."

"I can tell but what's wrong."

"Nothing," the red head said as she turned her attention back to her Transfiguration homework.

"I don't believe that," Hermione told her as she snatched the book away from her friend. "What's wrong?"

"I broke up with Michael," Ginny said with a sigh as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Why? I thought you were happy with him."

"That's just it, I thought I was too but I don't even feel bad about breaking up with him," Ginny told her friend, her eyes sweeping the common room, spotting Harry and Ron playing chess on the other side of the room.

"What did he say?" Hermione questioned.

"He called me a few names and stormed off."

"Really, what did he say to you?"

"Something about being a tease, how I never really cared for him, and that he suspected I was sleeping around with some Gryffindors," Ginny said in an off-handed fashion.

"And you aren't upset?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Not really. I mean who is going to believe him? What does it matter to me?"

Hermione shook her head and finally saw what her friend was looking at. Harry. How she missed that was beyond her. It was obvious that Ginny still had strong feelings for him and it was killing her.

"Here," Hermione said as she handed the red head her Transfiguration book back. Ginny nodded and turned back to her work while Hermione got up unnoticed by her younger friend.

She approached her two best friends. She watched for a few moments while Harry got totally thrashed by Ron. Ron was smirking the entire time.

"Ready for another game?" Ron asked as he took out Harry's King.

"Sure," Harry said a little reluctantly, shooting Hermione a pleading glance to get him out of it.

"Actually Ronald, I need to speak with Harry," Hermione said quickly.

Ron looked up at his bushy haired friend and sighed. "Fine I'll see if Neville will play me."

Harry got to his feet while Hermione grabbed her coat, intent on getting outside. Harry followed suit and the two headed out of the common room.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they headed towards the Great Hall.

"Outside, I could use some fresh air," Hermione told him with a half smile.

Harry nodded his head as the two exited the castle into the cold November air. A grin spread across Harry's face. He loved winter.

The two strolled along towards the lake, walking in silence.

"So what's bothering you?" Harry asked his friend, when she remained silent for a while.

"Ginny," she said simply.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, that was an answer he wasn't expecting. "What's wrong with her?"

"Harry, what do you think of her?"

Harry stopped, confusion clear on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it just as quickly. His green eyes took on a thoughtful expression as he thought through her questioned.

"She's powerful," he said quietly. "She's really smart, I heard McGonagall boasting about her. She's really funny too, she can always make me smile. She never lets me broad if she sees me do it. And…she's pretty," he said the last part quietly but Hermione caught it.

"How long have you thought that?"

"After the ball," Harry admitted sheepishly, as he looked out towards the lake.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because Ron would kill me."

"That's what's stopping you?"

"Well yes and because she's dating Michael."

"What about Cho?"

"I don't know," Harry told her with a slight shrug as he began walking again.

"So is Ron really what's stopping you?"

"No, I'm afraid she won't like me."

"Then you aren't going to do anything then?"  
Harry just shook his head. "I mean what could a girl like her see in a guy like me? She has her whole life ahead of her and I don't even know if I'll be alive at the end of the week."

"No Harry, it's if you _want_ to be alive is what counts. Do you _want_ a family? Do you _want_ to live a normal life? You can't let him control your life Harry."

Harry sighed and slung an arm around his friend's shoulders. "That depends how long are you planning on stringing poor Ronald along?"  
Hermione glared up at her grinning friend. "Since when did I have to look up at you? And what makes you think I like him?"

"Because you'd rather be snogging him senseless than arguing with him, I can see it in your eyes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The whole point of coming out here was to talk about Ginny."

"Of course," Harry sobered immediately as he thought of the beautiful red head that was sitting in the common room.

"Well, she told me that she broke it off with Michael."

"How come?"

"She's not really sure. But it was what happened afterwards that makes me curious."

"What?"

"He called her a cheater, said she was sleeping around with her fellow Gryffindors, and that she never really cared-" Hermione stopped upon seeing the look of fury that crossed Harry's face.

"How could he? I mean of all the things…"

"She's fine, she doesn't even care that he said that," Hermione told him.

"Well I do. No one insults a fellow housemate, especially one of _my_ friends."

Hermione smiled. "Just give it time, you can do what you want when the time is right."

Harry sighed heavily. "Alright."

* * *

"So little Ginny, ready to come back to me?" Michael taunted at the last DA meeting before Christmas.

Ginny turned to glare at him. "Go away Michael, _I_ broke up with _you_ remember?" She snapped as she turned back to working on her spells.

"Oh come on now Ginny. Like you could possibly find someone better than me," he told her as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Get away from me," she said in a deathly calm voice that to anyone who knew her, meant trouble.

"Not until you come back to me."

"Get. Off," Ginny practically growled as she shrugged his arm off but he wrapped his arm around her again.

Harry, who had stopped to help Cho with something, saw what was going on. He vaguely realized that Cho was trying to get his attention but he was too angry to really care. Then he walked over towards where Ginny and Michael were standing.

"Is there a problem here?" Harry asked calmly although his eyes were ice cold as they gazed at Michael.

"No," Michael said calmly as he wrapped his arm back around Ginny's shoulders.

"Yes," she snapped irritably as she moved out of his reach to stand by Harry. When he took a step forward so did Harry.

"This doesn't concern you Potter," Michael hissed.

"When it concerns a friend of mine it concerns me," Harry growled, his eyes practically glowing with his anger.

"No it doesn't. We were just having a friendly conversation."

"I'm _not_ taking you back Michael," Ginny told him in an irritated voice.

"Then there you have it. Leave. Her. Alone."

Michael glared at Harry before turning to go talk to his friends.

"Alright there?" Harry asked as he turned to look at Ginny.

She gave him a small smile and a nod of her head. "Yes, thank you."

"No problem. So how's your Patronus Charm coming?"

"Horrible," Ginny said with a sigh. "I just can't get any further than a mist."

"Well, why don't you wait afterwards and I'll see if I can help you," Harry offered.

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Sure."

"Thank you!" Ginny said as she hugged him tightly before running off the other direction. Harry just watched her go, a slight smile on his face.

"Nice job," Hermione commented as she appeared beside him.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"Helping her with her Patronus. She's powerful, I wonder why she can't get a corporeal one yet."

Harry smiled at his friend. "Nice otter. What is _your_ happy memory?"

"None of your business," Hermione snapped playfully.

"Does it have something to do with our red headed other best friend."

"Nope but nice try."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I believe you've ditched poor Cho," Hermione told him as she pointed to where the Ravenclaw was sulking.

"Oops?"

Hermione laughed.

Soon everyone began filling out and heading towards their respective common room. Harry was vaguely aware that there were two people who were somewhat staying behind. One, would be Cho, the other was Ginny.

At first he didn't realize his dilemma until Ron nudged him in the side. Harry looked between the two girls. Ginny was already waiting patiently for him as she looked at one of the pictures on the wall. Cho was talking to a friend of hers, her eyes darting towards Harry every couple of seconds.

He promised Ginny so that was where he headed.

"Hey," he said as he came up beside her.

"Hey," she told him with a smile. "Mum and Dad look so young in this photo," Ginny told him as she pointed towards her parents, not far behind Harry's.

"Yes they do," Harry agreed with a nod.

"So, are you planning on helping me out or what?" Ginny teased him.

"Depends, what do I get in return?" He questioned, a slight grin on his face.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That all depends on if you can help me produce a Patronus."

"Come on then, lets see what you have."

Ginny smiled and turned towards the door. She couldn't help but smirk as she watched Cho follow her friend out, looking slightly disappointed. Her eyes met Ginny's and Ginny smirk got a bit wider. Cho glared at Ginny before stopping briefly in the doorway.

"Alright, come on," he said as he playfully nudged her.

_"Expecto Patronum!" _Ginny called but only a mist came out of her wand. "See," she said in a slightly exasperated voice.

"Well for one your wand movements aren't right," Harry told her as he stood behind her. His hand wrapped around her's and he rested his other hand on her hip. "Like this," he said as he moved her arm in the correct wand movement.

Ginny couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she watched Cho storm out of the Room of Requirements, that and she was pleased to feel Harry's chest pressed against her back.

"Try now," he said as he kept a nice hold on her hand. Ginny was trying her best not to collapse from the sensations that were running through her body. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ This time her Patronus was on the verge of forming something with a tail. "Why isn't it working?"

"Your memory isn't strong enough," Harry told her as he let her go and stepped back. Ginny almost groaned at the lost of contact but bit her lip before she did.

"That's the strongest one I have," Ginny complained as she sat down on the floor, looking slightly put out.

Harry sat down beside her. "Well, what memory is it?"

Ginny flushed. "The first time I managed to catch the snitch against my brothers," she said in a slightly dreamy voice.

Harry smiled, knowing exactly how she felt. "Then we are going to have to give you one," he commented as he got to his feet.

"Give me one? How do you plan to do that?" Ginny questioned as she watched him pace, her eyes locking on his bum, as he continued to pace.

"I'm not really sure. What is the one thing you've wanted to do above all else?"

"Kill Lucius for giving me the diary," she told him calmly, surprising herself at how easily she could say it. However, getting a very nice view of your crushes bum tends to make you forget things.

"Besides that."

"Beat the living daylights out of Malfoy. Probably give Michael a nice kick or two. Then probably shove Cho into something. Beat up the stupid gits that I call brothers. Snog you. Beat Ron at a game of chess. Become an animagus. Play quidditch on the house team…" Ginny stopped as she realized that Harry was staring at her.

He had stopped the moment she had said snog you. His green eyes were locked on hers and swirling in a hypnotizing fashion.

"What?" She questioned as she tilted her head to the side but Harry didn't respond. With a sigh she got to her feet and moved towards him. "Earth to Harry," Ginny said as waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, what?" Harry asked as he looked down at her.

"You kind of spaced out on me," she said with a laugh.

"I just got this brilliant idea," Harry told her while a sly smile spread across his face.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow in question.

"I figured we could manage on thing on your list."

"I get to beat up Malfoy?" Ginny said hopefully.

Harry chuckled. "No, this," he told her before he pressed his lips lightly against hers.

Ginny froze, shock reverberating through her body. His lips were soft against hers and she could feel him start to pull away before she snapped to attention.

She leaned into his kiss surprising him. Her arms found their way around his neck, pulling him closer to her. This was her dream, this was what she craved for.

Harry's arms wrapped around her waist as he realized exactly what she wanted. Her lips were soft and he was surprised. His body was tingling all over from where their bodies met. He let out a groan as her fingers slid into his hair.

Ginny was smiling against his lips as she kissed him with everything she felt for him. What made it even better was he was responding to her. His mouth slid across hers. Her knees were weak and they finally broke apart when air became a must.

Her head swam from the sensation of being kissed by the one person she had dreamed about for so long.

"Wow," Harry said slightly dazed, his eyes unfocused.

"No kidding," she told him. She looked up at him, meeting his own hazy green eyes.

"Try now," he told her as he let her go. Ginny was quite reluctant but raised her wand. Harry moved behind her, placing his hands back on her hips.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ Ginny cried as her Patronus shot out of her wand.

Harry and Ginny both gazed down at the large wolf that paced the room in front of them.

"Amazing," Harry said in her ear.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see it," Ginny commented in a slightly awed tone of voice.

The wolf paced around and Harry raised his wand. The wolf was shortly joined by the stag.

"Thank you so much," Ginny told him as she whirled around to face him, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

Harry smiled down at her. "Glad I could help out."

"And now I owe you," she said in a sweet voice as she looked up at him through her lashes.

Harry swallowed thickly. "N-not at all."

"Unless, you want me to leave," she replied slowly, her eyes conveying how much she detested that idea.

"No," he said quickly making Ginny smile wider.

"Now, why did you kiss me?" She questioned seriously.

"Because it seemed like the best idea at the time and that your lips looked too tempting to pass up," he said in all seriousness.

Ginny looked at him like he'd lost his mind but her smile returned. "How about now?"

"Very much so," he mumbled before his lips were firmly attached to hers.

She sighed happily as she let her arms wrap around his neck again, pressing them as close together as humanly possible. Harry's arms held her tightly around the waist, thrilled in the feeling of her pressed so close to him.

_I never thought something could feel so right_, Harry vaguely thought before he opened his mouth to run his tongue across her soft lips. Ginny shivered in his arms but her mouth opened up to his.

Their tongues met for the first time and it was like an electric shock shot through them. He slanted is mouth, trying to get as much of her as he could. Ginny moaned as her fingers threaded through his hair again.

Her body was practically on fire. She had kissed Michael before and it had _never_ felt like this before. She was painfully aware of everywhere they touched and his tongue was absolutely devastating. She had long ago lost the ability to string two words together and was just bent on enjoying the all consuming feelings that Harry was causing.

Almost reluctantly Harry broke the kiss. They were panting heavily, having seriously depleted the amount of oxygen reaching their lungs. Ginny was clinging tightly to Harry, knowing that her legs would never sustain her weight.

Harry was more than happy to keep her pinned to him. His mind was reeling from the sensations that the young woman had caused in him.

"Wow," Harry finally said when he had regained the power of speech.

"No kidding," Ginny mumbled as she rested her head against his chest. "I didn't know a kiss could be like _that_."

"Me either," he said as he began running his fingers through her long red hair. Ginny sighed contently as she nuzzled his neck, making him shudder, and causing her to chuckle slightly.

"What now?" she asked after a while.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked mildly distracted by the feeling of her hair sliding through his fingers.

"Where does this leave _us_?" She questioned, this time leaning back to look up at him.

Harry met her chocolate brown eyes and could literally see into her soul. She was scared, scared that he would reject her despite the feelings the kissed had infused in them. Worried that something would change his mind, and hope was an underlying character, one that she didn't see fit to dwell too much on.

He licked his lips as he thought about this, mildly distracting Ginny as her attention was focused back on his lips. _Where did this leave them_? He wondered.

In truth he was a little intimidated by the Weasley brothers. Not only that but he had no idea how one simple kiss could make so many emotions burn within him. As he stood there, Ginny still wrapped in his arms, he wondered if he could have possibly ever find something even remotely as intoxicating as she was.

Cho was pretty of course but Ginny was beyond pretty. She was drop dead gorgeous and even had a personality that shinned brightly.

Could he let her go? No, he knew he couldn't.

Could he stand up to her brothers? That was a question that he had no idea how to answer but as he looked down at her, he realized it wouldn't be just him going against them, it would be both of them. That Ginny would never stray from his side and would back him up one hundred percent.

Did he _want_ to let her go? As far as he was concerned he would never want to let her go now that he had her wrapped in his arms.

And what about Voldemort?

That question was the worst to answer of all. On one hand he rather die than to see anyone he loved get hurt, Ginny included. On the other hand he had seen Ginny in the DA and knew that she was more than capable of handling herself.

"Well," he said quietly but loud enough to catch Ginny's attention. "I am pretty sure that I would love nothing more than to keep you locked away in my room so that way no one could ever see how beautiful you are but I doubt you'd go for that. Then again there is the new threat of Voldemort having been resurrected with my blood and coming to kill me. You'd be number two on his list of people to kill so that he could get to me, making Hermione and Ron three and four. Then again as much as I wish to keep you locked away and not hurt I know that you'd be more than capable of handling yourself. Although I don't think your brothers would agree very much about our little snog session I figured we could take them all on," Harry said in a thoughtful sort of way.

Ginny gazed up at him, mildly confused but overall bursting with excitement. A sly grin spread across her lips. "And what exactly would you do to me if I was locked in your room all the time?" She whispered in his ear, thrilled to see him shudder.

"U-Um, I don't really know," he stammered, his cheeks getting a slight reddish tint to them.

"Right and I'm sure tying me to a bed never crossed your mind?"  
Harry swallowed thickly. He was a teenager and as such he had many dreams involving the opposite sex.

Ginny laughed and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "We should probably head back now," she told him as she sighed heavily.

Harry sighed as well. Ginny made to pull away from him but his arms only tightened their hold on her. She looked up inquiringly at the raven-haired boy, who was grinning.

"Give it another half hour," he whispered as he placed feather light kisses on her neck.

* * *

Ginny and Harry did eventually make it back to the Common Room. Ginny was still slightly disoriented from their snog fest as well as Harry. So they were surprised to find Ron and Hermione waiting up for them in the common room.

Hermione took one look at their slightly disheveled appearances and their joined hands before a grin broke out on her face. She was up on her feet in an instant and hugging the two tightly.

"This is so wonderful!" Hermione gushed as she let them go.

Ron was gazing at the two, shocked. He had no idea how to react to this. It's not every day that your best friend and little sister come back looking like they've just been thoroughly snogged and what was worse was that it was together!

"How could you do this?" Ron demanded as he rounded on Harry.

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny snapped as she stepped in between Harry and Ron. "Leave him alone."

"No! How could you snog my baby sister?" Ron cried at him.

Harry just looked mildly amused and Hermione looked just as irritated as Ginny.

"She isn't a baby," Harry told him calmly, placing his hands on Ginny's shoulders.

She turned and smiled up at him.

"That still doesn't give you a right to snog her! What makes you think you can date my _sister_?"

"Because she said yes," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's me sister!" Ron cried.

"I know and she's gorgeous. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do. See you in the morning Ginny," Harry told her and with that he gave her a long kiss.

When Harry released Ginny, she had to use the couch to support her. Hermione looked amused and Ron just looked stunned. Harry turned and headed up towards his dorm, a grin on his face.

"I can't believe he just did that," Ron complained as he sat down on the couch.

"Me either," Ginny said in a slightly dreamy voice.

Ron turned to glare at her. "What were you thinking snogging him? Don't you realize how dangerous it is to get involved with him?"

"Of course I do," Ginny snapped irritably. "But that never stopped you or Hermione. It doesn't matter if I was dating him or not Voldemort is going after us anyways. Our entire family is full of 'blood-traitors', you know that as well as I do. I'm not going to waste my time worrying about this when I can be spending that time with Harry. If you have a problem with it then I don't care!"

With that Ginny stormed off towards her dorm.

Hermione shook her head and followed the younger witch upstairs, leaving Ron alone to broad in the common room.

* * *

Harry was waiting patiently for Ginny in the common Room to head down to breakfast. He had no idea when Ron had made it back to the dorm last night but he was also gone before Harry had gotten up.

Ginny soon came bounding down the stairs, a huge smile on her face, as Hermione followed slowly behind her.

"Good morning Hermione, Ginny," Harry said as he got to his feet.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said with a nod.

"Hello," Ginny told him as she hugged him. Harry hugged her back.

"I've missed you," he told her quietly.

"You saw me last night," Ginny reminded him but couldn't help grinning as she held onto him.

"That's true."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, he was gone before I got up this morning."

"Pity, lets go eat, he is bound to be down there," Ginny pointed out.

The three of them made their way down to the Great Hall, Ginny's arm linked with Harry's as they walked.

Upon entering the Great Hall they were stopped.

"Hey! What's this we hear about you dating our sister?" George demanded as the three entered.

"Yes, what's the big idea," Fred questioned as the two twins approached, Ron following behind them.

The whole hall fell silent as they turned their attention on Harry and Ginny.

Ginny looked positively livid while Harry just looked on amused.

"Explain Potter," Ron said.

Harry sighed. "Yes I am dating her."

A gasp rose from the fellow students.

"What makes you think we are just going to let you?" Fred asked.

"Because you three know better than to mess with me," Harry reminded them.

"We could easily take you down."

"Three on one is easy," George added.

"Try three on two," Harry said calmly.

"Two?" The three asked together before their eyes came to rest on Ginny, who was even more furious than before.

"Make that three," Hermione added as she took a step up beside Harry.

Ginny turned to smile at her friend, who nodded her head in return.

"Three on three, still willing to take the chance?" Harry asked.

Fred and George exchanged looks before nodding together.

"Welcome to the family!" They said together as the clapped him on the shoulder and made to head towards their seats.

"Just like that?" Ron asked shocked.

"Well yea," George said.

"Do you seriously think we are going to go up against the Boy-Who-Lived, the smartest witch this school has ever seen, and the most powerful one? You must be crazy," Fred told him.

"We'd like to live the rest of our lives, thank you very much."

Harry chuckled at this, gaining Ron's attention. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry its just now it looks like you're by yourself Ron."

Ron glared at his best mate, who just continued smiling. With a sigh he turned and stalked off towards his usual seat.

"That went well," Hermione mumbled as she realized the whole hall was watching.

"It could have been worse," Ginny pointed out but her attention was focused on Harry.

"What?"

"That was really sweet."

"How?" He asked confused.

"That you made sure they knew that I could handle myself and that you trusted me to help you out."

Harry just smiled down at her. "I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I thought otherwise."

"No you wouldn't."

"So does this mean you two are dating?" Neville asked.

"Yep," they said together.

"About bloody time," he said as he sat back down, causing the hall to start laughing.

Ginny and Harry just smiled as they made their way to their seats.

* * *

**A/N: It's raining! WHOA!!!! Sorry as you can see I love the rain, makes me sleepy though shrug Ne how I'm not dead nor have I stopped writing, on the contrary I've just been sketching If ne one is interested I have an account on Deviantart if ne one wants to see it just message me, which I doubt you will. **

**So ne how this was the one shot that I did before the other one if that makes ne sense so here it is, unbetaed. I didn't feel like waiting. Now as to if I am starting a new series ne time soon this is my answer...I DON'T HAVE A CLUE!! I'm frazzled as you can see. I have ideas but no real inspiration. Also I've been watching Sailor Moon on youtube!!!**

**I'm like on ep. 14 or so and have been watching it while I haven't been at work or out w/my best friend. I LOVE sailor moon and I am sure at least ONE of my readers is cuz they are so awesome yea! **

**Right now I have three series or stories set to be worked on. One is Lily's story, which a friend of mine wants me to get done cuz he wants to read it. Then I have a story that has Harry and just his mom, it's a new take on it so I was slowly working on it. Lastly I have one that is about Ginny (My fav.) and her new attitude after the Chamber. So thats what I have to get to work on but here is a little piece that you might like.**

**Also I have one story that I am thinking of writing which will be a Harry/Pansy (I know totally not me but its going to be better than it sounds, I hope) **

**Thanks to all who are patiently waiting for my next move.**

**Seritha**


End file.
